


In the Dark

by kittenhyvnjin



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, dongmyeong is emotionally unavailable, just some gushy pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenhyvnjin/pseuds/kittenhyvnjin
Summary: Harin shows Dongmyeong what love is on a night out in Seoul.
Relationships: Ju Harin & Son Dongmyeong, Ju Harin/Son Dongmyeong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	In the Dark

Dongmyeong strolls along a park sidewalk, coffee in hand, and boyfriend in tow. He and Harin have been wandering around this area of the city for some time now, it’s dark out and there’s nary another soul around. 

“Let’s sit,” Dongmyeong says, pointing to a bench facing the lake, then taking a hasty sip from his drink. 

They sit down and settle in by each other’s sides. Harin takes in the view. The big city’s light pollution erases the stars from the sky, but they might as well reside in the water, as glittering reflections bounce off its pitch black surface. “It’s beautiful,” he comments under his breath. 

“What is?” Dongmyeong questions, the straw to his coffee cup falling from his mouth. 

Harin gestures his arms to the body of water ahead of them. “That! Dontcha think?” 

Dongmyeong shrugs. “I suppose,” he says, taking another sip of his coffee before setting it down next to him and crossing his arms as he gazes off into the expanse of the lake he’d just dismissed. 

Harin looks to his boyfriend and smiles fondly. He’s lit by the same streetlamps and skyscrapers as the water, all cozied up in a fluffy jacket he “borrowed” from Harin, sitting there pretending he’s above finding a lake beautiful. Everything about him is frustratingly endearing. Like a small puppy who thinks it’s a big, all-grown-up dog; Dongmyeong has yet to learn who he is through other people’s eyes. 

“Hold on, you’ve got something there,” Harin says as he reaches out to pick a stray eyelash off Dongmyeong’s face. He rolls his eyes, the gentle touch of Harin’s strong hand making him blush. 

Harin takes his hand away and looks at the lash on his thumb before showing it to Dongmyeong with a grin. With pride, he says, “Got it!”

Dongmyeong shifts in his seat. “Thanks,” he mutters, avoiding his boyfriend’s dumb, cute, stupid, smiling face. 

Harin keeps his gaze on him, admiring every detail while he can. He knows Dongmyeong is more sensitive than he lets on, he knows Dongmyeong doesn’t want him to know that. And for him, that’s just one more bullet point on the long list of ‘cutest things about Dongmyeong’. 

“Oh wait,” says Harin, “There’s something else still on your face.”

Dongmyeong’s eyes snap back to meet Harin’s. With a raised eyebrow, he asks, “What now?” 

Harin leans in and rests a hand on Dongmyeong’s cheek, “It’s your beauty,” he says, smiling ear to ear, knowing just how much that will piss Dongmyeong off. 

Dongmyeong sighs and rolls his eyes harder than he ever has before. As he tries to slip out of his grasp, Harin plants a kiss on him. And with that, a thousand butterflies have migrated to Dongmyeong’s stomach, and they’re making an unignorable stir. “Off! Get off me!” he laughs, pulling at Harin’s arm and dramatically kicking his legs. But his attempts are futile; Harin is far too strong, and far too full of love, to let him go like that. He kisses him again, and this time Dongmyeong gives into it. They melt into each other under the moonlight, each parting of the other’s lips the tide, hands wandering like waves. 

Maybe showing your “emotions” to the “love of your life” or whatever isn’t such a bad deal if you get midnight makeout sessions out of it, Dongmyeong decides.


End file.
